Cas-Lo Vont
Cas-Lo Vont was a Male Human from the terrestrial moon of Gall and grew to become one of the only Jedi Masters with an Post-Invasion Agenda, aimed at Strict Reformation within the Order's Ranks and Duties. Biography Early life Born into a rigidly Strict Imperial Household on the Moon of Gall, Cas-Lo Vont really never had a chance at becoming a well-balanced person due to the Nature of his father: Commander Dilbun Vont of the Empire's enclave on Gall. during his childhood, Cas-Lo was informed by his mother Cittro about their Force-Sensitivity and installed within the boy a deep regret over his Potential which would eventually lead to his future exploits. The Empire Begins to Crumble To many others throughout the Galaxy, the result of the Battle of Endor was a sign of great times to come. this however was not a sentiment shared by the people of the Empire, whom began to fight for a place in the ensuing power struggle. The Vont Family found themselves the target of subordinates attempting to take over the enclave, Cas-Lo's father escaped the surface aboard his Star Destroyer and gave no thoughts towards the family he was deserting on the planet below. Nor did he consider the outcome of attacking the surface to ensure the Rebels could make no use of the Enclave. the resulting firebombing by Dilbun Vont, left the Imperial Enclave in shambles and led to the death of Cittro Vont by way of a collapsing shelter. While attempting to save himself and his mother Cas-Lo exerted his Force Powers for the first time by stopping a collapsing ceiling, a gesture which would have saved his mother. but instead was belittled by her as she lay dying. In the aftermath of the Attack, the remaining survivors Outcast Young Cas-Lo for his use of the Force, which lead to his exploration of the canyons of Gall. it is here that Cas-Lo spent the remainder of the Galactic-Civil War living off the land and delving into the Power of the Force to seek comfort from his Shattered life. A Fateful Meeting Six years after his father had rained destruction upon Gall and fled within his Star Destroyer,the Rebellion to restore the Old Republic came sweeping into the system intent on liberating the peoples of the galaxy. on Gall, they where unwelcome by the survivors all except Cas-Lo whom was accidentally found by a young Task Desk officer by the name of Gigin-Taue Soear. During his time with the Rebel Alliance, Vont became entangled in a constant battle with Slicers attempting to seize the funds of the alliance; it was his victories over numerous black market scammers that lead to his promotion to comm-board operator. .]] This promotion put him in direct contact with friend and personal savior Gigin-Taue Soear, together the two would coordinate many minor battles of the galactic Civil war. Finally Finding themselves at wars end, Vont was suddenly whisked away from the sterile environments of Mon Calamari battle cruisers and instead placed in direct control of a small village on Yap-En Soear’s newly awarded kingdom on the jungle world of Proloxis IV. Force-sensitivity-19 ABY His role as governor of Orran was a brief one due in large part to the discovery of the Soear’s force sensitivity, which intern caused Cas-Lo to divulge his own force sensitivity. Together the trio made for the jungle moon of Yavin IV where Luke Skywalker’s Jedi Academy had recently been commenced, Vont excelled at a tremendous pace outclassing both of his companions in all areas of Force Study. However, Cas-Lo was still stuck with the past of an Imperial Commanders son; this and his general lack of people skills lead to his isolation amongst the other students. his first attempt at striking up a romance was instantly squashed as he was introduced to his best friends girlfriend: Umble Zarr, vont himself had had secret desires for the young woman. But decided he would not gamble his friendship with Gigin-Taue over his desires for Umble, the three would quickly become a noticeable pack of titans amongst their class mates as Gigin-Taue began to openly challenge the pace of their studies. Without missing a beat Cas-Lo joined his friend in his mockery of Master Streen’s lesson, this outbreak was meet with mass outcry against the trio. Within one lunar rotation, Cas-Lo,Umble and Gigin-Taue openly withdrew from the Jedi Academy stating their intentions of establishing a Temple for advanced knowledge on Proloxis IV. The Founding of Lex’rer-23 ABY Upon their arrival on the outback jungle world of Proloxis IV, Umble decided their Temple must not be easily found by the common folk of the humble village city of Orran. Six months into their quest amongst the predators of the Deep Frontier, Cas-Lo and Gigin-Taue where forced to defend themselves against a rabid Tusk Cat that managed to injure Soear. At the behest of Umble Zarr, Vont was sent back to the city of Orran to gather new supplies while Gigin-Taue's leg healed. By the time Cas-Lo returned, Gigin-Taue had constructed a lightsaber and decided to begin the construction of their Jedi Temple on the very grounds where they were forced to defend their lives. The construction of the forward aimed temple was no easy task, hoping to maintain a certain equilibrium with the jungle Gigin-Taue insisted that the temple be built into the massive tree that had housed the trio during the rainy season. This however wouldn’t be easy work for the trio, equipped with a minimal crew of ASP-series droid ’s and the Power of the Force the trio began the long construction process. Promptly following the Invasion of the galaxy by the Yuuzhan Vong; Lex'rer became a hiding place for most Jedi during the war. it was during this time the Temple began to draw attention within the Order has a forward thinking safe haven from the dangers of the galaxy. The Invasion of Proloxis IV-30 ABY Upon arriving at Lex'rer, Luke Skywalker was met by his longtime friends and fellow Jedi Kyle Katarn & Corran Horn the group began to discuss the current events as Katarn let slip the intentions of Senior Council member in Gigin-Taue's absence: Cas-Lo Vont. as the conversation turned to that of Gossip the small group of masters where snuck upon by Master Vont whom immediately began to accuse Master Skywalker of clouding something from the rest of the Jedi Order via the Force, Out of instinct Skywalkers wife jumped to his defense. attempting to gather some of his broken ego, Skywalker dismissed his wife's interaction and asked her to return to their ship while he continued his discussion with Master Vont in Gigin-Taue's Interactive Lightsaber Training Chamber. Master Vont quickly dismissed Masters Horn & Katarn before asking Luke to join him within the Interactive Training Chamber, where he went on to reveal his intentions of lowering Master Skywalkers Mental Block while Sparring. Skywalker detested the notion of entering into a Sparring session with someone he had just been arguing with, but with the chamber already activated and Master Vont advancing him with his ignited saber. the two highly trained,poweful Jedi Masters came at one another with every bit of their skills within the spirling stair cases asending from the floor and the wall emmiting massive gears to bounce off of; as the two began to really get started Gigin-Taue Soear emerged and put an end to the session as Luke & Cas-Lo stood locked in combat. After Master Soear accepted neither Luke nor Cas-Lo's conclusions, he decreed the Council be convened over the subject of the Space Raiders invasion.Over the next seventy-two hours much of Proloxis IV's jungles would be burnt and most if not all of its settlements where to become battlegrounds. it was during this time that Gigin-Taue called a meeting of the High Council, the result of this meeting was the capture of Montagra by Luke Skywalker, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem. The Exodus of Proloxis IV & The Fight to Survive on Korriban It became apparent how low Cas-Lo was willing to go in order to reveal what he had sensed to the Royal Court. Unwilling to except whatever Cas-Lo had sensed within the Grand Master, Gigin-Taue openly chided his first apprentice for even suggesting that Skywalker was in league with Montagra and the Space Raiders. At the height of the feud between Masters Skywalker & Vont, Putag and Kyle Katarn burst into the chamber with news of the planets impending global flood. faced with the destruction of his kingdom, Soear ordered an planetary evacuation aboard the Relief Effort vessels. Cas-Lo was unlucky enough to board the vessel carrying the Masters Skywalker,Gigin-Taue Soear & Umble Zarr,Kam Solusar,Cilghal,Putag,Chi-Ro Rahem,Lowbacca, as well as Acheff-9 whom was assigned the task of guarding the beast Montagra in the cargo hold. Mid-flight Masters Solusar,Cilghal & Soear convinced master Skywalker and his wife that they needed to Delve into the mind of Montagra to obtain the identity of its Master before Master Vont could attempt to pin the entire chain of events upon Master Skywalker. while making their first mental connections the masters where knocked backward by a blast of force energy from the master, this blast was strong enough to knock the vessel out of hyperspace. Once upon the surface the Cadre of Jedi Masters was left at the mercy of Montagra's mysterious master whom through the beast demanded the assembled group to do her bidding in exchange for their lives. While journeying through the vast temples of Korriban The beast began a conversation with Mara Jade-Skywalker on the subject of her son, it wasn’t long before the master took control of the conversation and began to threaten Mara. causing Luke to lunge at the beast and rain blows upon it while giving into his anger the Master openly questioned the beast about what they where really here to obtain. not before long Master Soear and Chi-Ro where able to separate Skywalker from the injured Beast, whom seizing the moment took back his Saber Hilt from Rahem. In the Melee the beast drove the blade into the Ocular Cavity of the downed ships Pilot while reciting a Sith Montra to infuse raw force energies within the mummified corpses of the Dark Lords of old, instantly the entire tomb became alive with legions of ravenous Sith Mummies whom overpowered the small Jedi convoy. At the insistence of Master Lowbacca the exhausted group departed the Tomb with the Sith Mummies in constant pursuit, the group would continue fighting off the Mummies the entire passage through the lower sections of the Temple until they entered the final chamber before the Temple of Prophesies.Within this Chamber the Jedi Convoy would encounter a far greater threat than the Sith Mummies whom themselves went around the chamber in fear of the Mighty Guard, the small convoy took notice of the large Gorax but did foresee the creature to be of any threat until it engaged its crimson bladed Lightsaber and assumed a classical fighting stance. The heavily Ataru based aerial battle that ensued was a wonder for the ages, while leaving Mara Jade-Skywalker to guard C-3PO & Umble Zarr; the Small group of Jedi and Acheff-9 engaged the massive creature but where unable to counter the beasts mastery of Ancient Sith Practices such as the Force Drain which claimed the life of Kam Solusar shortly after Chi-Ro,Putag and Cas-Lo Vont where sent hurdling back to the bridge where Mara and Umble watched the Battle. with master Solusar burnt to a crisp and Acheff-9 crushed under the great beast Ler'Banka's foot, masters Skywalker and Soear where left to defeat the SithSpawn. Unable to counter the creatures amazing strength and command of the Dark Side the two masters where caught in the midst of a Force Drain while being Force pushed to the stone floor, just when all seemed to be lost a Burst of Force Energy erupted from Umble Zarr's fingertips engulfing the beast in a sudden death. Ler'Banka,Guard of the Temple of Prophesies was defeated and dead on the floor of his chamber as Master Skywalker embraced his wife after returning from certain death. As Gigin-Taue attempted to undermine his wife’s show of power and return her to the role of submissive mother. Masters Vont,Putag,Lowbacca and Chi-Ro discreetly commented to each other about the show of power demonstrated by Zarr,all four quickly began to draw the conclusion that it was she who had Murdered Yap-En Soear and governed Montagra's invasion of Proloxis IV via the Space Raiders. before the Jedi could take action against Umble Zarr,she picked Master Soear up by his spine and shattered it via the Force dropping him and their son to the floor of the bridge while levitating away from the scene proclaiming her love for Luke Skywalker was the reason she had saved the group from Ler'Banka. to cover her tracks and drive the Group away from the Temple of Prophesies Zarr started tearing apart the chamber via what appeared to be her unlimited control over the Force. The Battle of Go’Gek Following the death of Master Soear and the murder of Master Skywalker’s wife Mara; The small group was rescued by Han Solo. While aboard the Millennium Falcon it was revealed that Master Skywalker had indeed carried on an affair with Umble Zarr in the years prior to the Yuuzhan Vong Invasion. This revelation sent ripples throughout the entire vessel, all aboard where either related to Master Skywalker or where at one time a pupil of his. Shortly after redeeming himself in the eyes of Master Vont; Skywalker hatched a plan to attack the planet Go’Gek and hopefully rid the galaxy of Umble Zarr in the process. This mission was truly in the same spirit as many of the conflicts during the Vong Invasion; the Jedi where yet again shedding some of their most sacred edicts to justify the ends. Upon entering the system the small fleet detachment was ambushed by the Space Raider Armada and immediately put off balance as Master Skywalker was captured by Umble Zarr via her unorthodox uses of the Force. The Transport carrying Masters Vont,Putag along with Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem was shot down; causing it to crash-land on the planets surface. Once planet side the four made their way to the Fortress of Umble Zarr; upon force leaping over the walls they encountered a small army of the terrible Sith Mummies of Korriban. The greatly outnumbered team managed to defeat the mummies, but tragedy struck as master Putag was ran through by an advancing platoon of Mummies. Unable to help their friend and teacher; the three Jedi continued their journey to he highest tower of the fortress, where large gusts of force energies lit up the ghoulish night scape. While traversing the labyrinthine fortress, the entire planet was shuck violently as Umble Zarr smashed both moons of the planet Go’Gek together via the power of the Force. This action caused the triad of Jedi to only move faster as they could all sense the impending disturbance in the force that would signal the Death of Luke Skywalker. Leaping at force enhanced speeds Master Vont, Jacen Solo and Chi-Ro Rahem cut Umble Zarr to pieces as she stood ready to deliver the death blow to master Skywalker. In the aftermath of this disaster; Master Skywalker was exiled to the planet Widiph where he would be allowed to train Gigin-Taue and Umble’s son Zeb-Ska in the ways of the force. It was in these ensuing years that the Jedi Order splintered and entered into a civilized schism in reaction the events that unfolded . An Idealistic Crusade-33 ABY Three standard years into the civilized schism, news of a Civil War within the Unknown Regions being fought between the Chiss and an offshoot race which was considered by many to be the next step in the evolution of the Species. When help was asked of the NGR by the mighty Chiss, the chief of state quickly repositioned sixteen battle fleets to the sector. This action caused a mighty uproar within the halls of the Senate, leading to the dismissal of Senator Borka Obraka attempting to broadcast the classified Intel on the HoloNet. It is widely debated if the Bothan Senator was silenced or misplaced via a faulty navicomputer, but his legacy lived on through Jedi Masters Jacen & Jaina Solo along with Chi-Ro Rahem whom uncovered the truth behind the mass deployment of key equipment to the Unknown Regions. Having reveled the speed at which an inconstant ally could receive aid from the fledgling government, the trio of Jedi Masters found themselves capable of challenging both the Supreme Chancellor and the Grand Master into allowing them to oversee the NGR navy’s role in the Civil War. Upon their arrival the Masters where immediately thrust into combat with an enemy which was neither evil nor on the wrong side of morality in this fight. In an attempt to quell the senseless violence, Jacen Solo called for a cease fire and round of peace talks. This action led to Master Solo’s willing abduction in an attempt to meet with the leader of the Cranex. During his time with the Cranex, Solo began to understand the Chiss’s fear of the race for they where all Force Sensitive as if the force itself was somehow meddling with the evolution of the unknown regions. Thrust again into personal doubt over the very nature of the Force, Jacen Solo began to understand that during his internment he’d actually been bunked with the leader of the Race; a tall fully Cortosis armored man with gleaming red eyes and normal human features. Wopik Wellorik upon meeting with a Jedi Master decided what he needed to do in order to bring an end to his species conflict with their inferior enemy, the mighty Force sensitive froze his entire species in a force induced chrysalis and placed them within an cross dimensional rift after gorging himself with their Midi-chlorians. He arose a mighty abomination more than capable of bringing his one man war to the entire Galaxy. It was this action that suddenly led to a temporary alliance to the Jedi Schism, acting without the invitation of the Chiss Ascendancy. Cas-Lo Vont led the entire order into the Unknown Regions to do battle with Wellorik. Emerging victorious with few casualties the entire might of the order had been enough to strip the highly evolved Chiss of all connection to the Force. This peaceful victory was not enough for the Ascendancy however, they demanded that Wellorik be returned to the Chiss for intense interrogation and Execution via explosive decompression. Upon denying the Chiss their prize captive, Vont found himself at the start of a full scale war between the New Galactic Republic and the Chiss Ascendancy. The ensuing war would be the first in decades that would never touch the already ravaged Galaxy, Galactic citizens quickly shrugged off the notion of a Full Scale war being fought in the Unknown Regions. Mainly due to the fact that it did not threaten their worlds, for three weeks the entire Jedi Order was locked in battle with legions of Chiss troopers. It took the combined efforts of Fifty NGR Star Destroyers, thirty Hapan Battle dragons and a small contingent of Toydarian capitol ships to drive the Chiss forces from the Cranex home world. Having secured the assistance of this ragtag fleet, Master Vont dispatched half of the Order to maintain peace within the galaxy and asked for only the strongest of the order to volunteer for a new position within the Order. The notion of creating a separate Jedi warrior caste was sacrilege to most if not all the elder masters in attendance, hundreds of the younger Jedi initiates flocked to Master Vont’s banner and happily became his Jedi Crusaders.Several of the seasoned veterans deployed to the front lines where sent back to the rim with requests for mighty suits of Cortosis weave armor and strengthened battle plating for the Toydarian vessels. These actions where seen by many of the senators as an outward challenge to the rule of the NGR by the increasingly independent Jedi Order, therefore response to Master Vonts requests where never fulfilled resulting in the loss of the Toydarians alliance with the NGR. But still the race continued its devotion to the War in the Unknown Regions as payment for their debt to the Order whom had saved them from the Space Raiders years earlier. Almost a year into the bloody conflict, Vont and the Toydarians cooked up a strategy for a quick victory over the Chiss outside the knowledge of the Solo twins and the Hapan fleet whom had been separated from the main brigade early in the war in an effort to survey the region and spark up alliances with other races. This plan called for a posed retreat from the bombardment of Csilla and a quick journey into a vast nebula surrounding the capitol worlds. And then the ignition of the gases within the nebula which would destroy the advancing fleet as well as plunge the sector into ruin. Both plans went off without a hitch and ended the war, yet again the NGR covered up the details of the victory and hailed Vont’s Jedi Crusader army as heroes of the Unknown Regions. This of course did not sit well with those whom knew the truth behind the devastation of the Ascendancy, whom where totally subjugated by the New Galactic Republic in the wake of the War. Most if not all of their vast empire was unwisely divided up between the power brokers of the Senate and the corporations, suddenly reconstruction surged with the influx of raw materials from the once-Unknown Regions which where now openly referred to as the Conceded Zone.The true victims of the conflict however where just thrown into the same class as victims of the Vong Invasion, just another species without a world to call their own. Scores of defeated Chiss flooded the Galaxy and became just another member race of the Galactic Aid project, which was intended to aid those species whom dwelled upon worlds without resources which where of use to the Galaxy at large. However many races received aid from the NGR regardless of their position on the galactic stage, it was even rumored that the Hutts had cashed in upon the program as well without even being true members of the NGR. The Inquisition of the Jedi Wopik Wellorik however would join the ranks of the beast Montagra and be placed within the Prison for Dangerous Force-Sensitizes, this action almost led to a return of the Civilized Schism within the Order. but was quickly quelled as Rebellious Jedi and other Force Sensitive sects fell under the scope of Cas-Lo’s Jedi Crusaders whom began what was considered by many to be a Self distracting inquisition on non-Jedi. the first real example of a Jedi being haled into Prison, came with the Capture of Kyle Katarn while not allowing the Crusaders access to the Valley of the Jedi. In the coming years Crusaders would even be encouraged to suspect each other while policing all Force Sensitizes in a effort to rid the Galaxy of Evil, this however would be the entire Orders focus after the Chiss/Republic war. Resulting in a return to outward ruthlessness from the fringe factor threats such as the Mandalorian Super commandos and the Space Raiders. The Exile of Widiph ensnared by a Volatile Vision-46 ABY In the Wake of both the Fall of Proloxis IV and the Chiss/NGR war of 33ABY, Under the leadership of Cas-Lo Vont; The Jedi Order became an extremely independent Sect bent on maintaining control over all Force Sensitives within the Galaxy. in the midst of this on-going conflict strode Mistress Maldini in command of the GoGek'Ra, whose goal was to uncover an mythical Force Crystal. This first strike led by Maldini, wiped out or disabled all centers for knowledge throughout the Galaxy, causing the Jedi to be yet again divided by Master Vont upon the subject. After Vont's adress to the Order, Masters Solo and Rahem cornered Master Cas-Lo and his Apprentice Torka Rigaux; leader of the Jedi Crusaders. the conversation quickly turned unpleasant when it was revealed that both young Masters where well aware of the many secrets of Vont's Crusaders and where more than willing to reveal these events to the elder Masters of the Jedi Academy on Yavin IV. The resulting stalemate left Vont and Rigaux to discuss the current state of attacks amidst the possible return of Luke Skywalker from his Exile on Widiph. After his bitter words with Master Vont, Chi-Ro Rahem sped to Widiph in an attempt to check up on the progress of Zeb-Ska Soear's Jedi Training under Master Skywalker. Upon landing, Rahem learned of Skywalkers visions of doom. it is also revealed that young Soear was practically a Jedi Knight and therefore must return to the Jedi Order as dictated by Cas-Lo Vont during Luke's exile from galactic-affairs. The Subversion of Jedi Authority It was said that if one had the right set of eyes, they could read the Kel Dorian version of a smile that beamed across Zipp Minnia's face as Vont spewed his last attempts to bully the Chief of State into recalling the fleet. Minnia stunned the Jedi present as he revealed the nature of a secret session of the senate which had rendered the scope of the Jedi Grand Masters power back to its Pre-Empire State;thus Cas-Lo no longer had the authority to openly challenge the actions of the Chief of State without the full cooperation of the Senate and the Armed Forces. To compound the issue,the Jedi Ambassador Leia Organa Solo (Sequel Trilogy) let it be known that she was instrumental in the Subversion of Cas-Lo's powers over Galactic Rule and was proud to be restoring her brothers Order to it's proper position as the Guardians of Peace and Justice to the galaxy. This only enraged Vont all the more, before the Master could start his argument anew; he was asked to leave the building. due to the fact that the jedi where already overly represented by way of their Ambassadors prescience in those proceedings. Bernel Geja,Lowbacca,Kyp Durron and Torka Rigaux escorted the enraged master back to the Temple where he could meditate the anger from his body. Behind the Scenes Creation The character of Cas-Lo Vont was always an integral part of any Sequel Trilogy project by Darth Depressis, the views and methods of the character have served to illustrate the differences between the Jedi Order of old and the emerging order of the Sequel Trilogy. Vont's primary role has been that of a red haring to the reader, a person whom can easily be misinterpreted as a villain. the character that most resembled Vont in the Sequel Trilogy Comic Book of 2000 was a crooked Jedi politician whom was the current mate of Leia Organa, since in this story Han and Leia had been through a nasty public divorce. With the attempted fan-film trilogy Vont was created in a role much the same as the one he eventually filled in the Sequel Trilogy Photo-Novel series. although this version was not as shadowy or totalitarian in his rule of the Jedi Order. these Aspects where applied during the fourteen drafts of the script for Episode Eight. The characters briefly mentioned strict Imperial upbringing was fully fleshed out on the Star Wars Fanon website and has continued grow across this website. Appearances *''Star Wars Episode VII: A Dark Facade'' *''Star Wars: An Idealistic Crusade'' *''Star Wars Episode VIII: The Volatile Vision'' *''Star Wars Episode IX: Reign of the Force'' Category:Jedi Masters Category:Force-sensitives Category:Humans Category:Articles by Darth Depressis Category:Males